Raddin: Return OF The High-King
by Raddin Stormblade
Summary: The Thalmor are closing in on Skyrim the Ambassador, Elewen, almost has the country in her grasp thanks to the fallen Empire. But, one shall rise from the ashes of ages past to Forever ruin her and the Thalmors plans. A servant, who would be High-King! Rated m for Sexual suggestion and strong language
1. Deals for the Family

**[First and foremost I do not own ANYTHING! This is purely a fan-made story of my own devious little head that hopefully that those of you like me who are either bored or sick in bed might have something good to read. ^^ So please enjoy reading. Oh, and since it is Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT. ^^]**

_**Y: 201 4E M: Morning Star D: 1st, Sundas.**_

Seventeen years. That is how long I have worked as a slave for the High Elf royalty. Seventeen years of catering to the rich and privileged houses of the hierarchy of the Aldmeri Dominion, along side my mother and my sister. Our family the Blood-Blades have been in service for the Aldmeri Dominion for the last five hundred years since before the Oblivion Crisis. Our family's sole purpose was to serve the Altmer anyway possible, bound by a magical contract that some in our family believed was impossible to break. Well, there's always that one exception, right?

The first of Morning Star was a time when everyone in the land of Tamriel gathers in their homes to celebrate the New Life festival - a time when free ale was given to the people of Tamriel and when the taxes may increase by the Emperor's demands. For my family this day just meant we needed to be on high alert for any extra work the elves had in store for us.

"Raddin! Fetch me my bow, now!" Tragri, son of the house, yelled from across the Granite Mansion.

"Which one, sir?"

"My Elven bow, you Nordic idiot!" Tragri snapped.

I was getting tired of this shit. Day in and day out these fucking elves asking for things without doing things themselves. After I had found the old Elven bow, I hurried back, and offered it to him. He didn't take it as he looked at me, his foot tapping the floor.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I asked.

"You're not in the position of offering", he said grimly, looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Didn't your mother teach you manners or are you just that brain dead?"

I growled but I reluctantly knelt onto one knee. Tragi might have been the same age as me, but it was impossible to tell by his arrogant tone.

"That's a good little dog. I am shocked you'd be willing to obey me though. I figured I'd have to whip you again!" he laughed as he walked out to do Gods know what. I knew from experience that they always looked for an excuse for dishing out punishment onto anyone who called themselves a Nord or a friend of one.

It was the only choice we slaves had, to obey these arrogant assholes until we earned our freedom and that was never going to be. The house we 'served' was of high standing within the government of the Aldmeri Dominion and led by a woman called Elenwen.

I sighed as I stood up looking down at the ground. My thoughts went to my mother Greta and my sister Helena. If it weren't for them, I probably would have left this place so long ago, ignoring the binding contract that had forced our family into slavery by some unknown and unreasonable means. My thoughts where distracted by a tap on my shoulder, Looking past my shoulder I saw Tragi's sister. I grimaced assuming she wanted me for some remedial task.

"Yes, Miss, how can I help you?" I asked as I straighten myself up.

"Would you be a dear and walk with me please?" she asked with a smile.

"As you request, Miss." I said confused. I gave a light bow and followed her.

The Altmer woman just smiled as she slowly walked ahead of me. I didn't see what she wanted, nor was I getting the sense that she was in need of anything really, so it puzzled me on why she wanted me to walk with her. I didn't even know who she was really. As we walked outside of the granite mansion I found myself blinded slightly. It had been a while since I had been outside.The only chance we ever got was if the masters of the house decided they wanted to have a picnic out in the garden. This was starting to worry me now. This Altmer was taking me outside for what purpose? To show me how insignificant I was? To berate me cruelly for her brother? Maybe this was training for politics and she wanted to deal with what her people called "rude and ridiculous" barbarians. Her mother was a emissary after all, and could have simply have seen him 'doing something wrong' and just plan to kill him right then and there.

"Excuse me, but is there a reason why you are dragging me out to the garden's maze?" I asked looking around the bushlike walls that appeared around me.

"Raddin- your name is still Raddin, right?" she asked softly, her voice smooth and alluring, and almost seductive. While I hated Altmer with a passion, this woman seemed kinder than the rest of her race.

"Yes, that is my name, Miss, but you still haven't ans-"

"I'm Elenwen's daughter Virani. I have asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you something while my mother is away, something that I usually wouldn't tell most people."

Very well Miss, ask away."I said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have to call me "Miss" this or "Milady" that you know." Virani said, pouting. "I did just give you my name. But, then again, your race don't trust elves much, do they?" she asked sadly.

Her slightly yellow skin paled as I sighed. _'Great I made her upset, is she going to lock me away somewhere?' _I thought.

"Would... would it be okay if I could ask you...how you feel about elves? Or women in general?" Virani asked shyly.

I looked at her strangely, my brow furrowing. Did this Altmer ask what I thought of elves...and girls? Shaking my head I said, "Um...I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say you wanted my opinion on elves and women?"

Well, yes." Virani blushed, her pale yellow skin turning slightly orange. "It's something I'm doing for the academy. I'm doing a sort of survey of one person's point of view of the world or some nonsense like that."

"I just figured I'd ask you, a Nord servant of the house and all. You know I watched you grow, back when I was smaller like you, always wanting to pick a fight with my big brother for some reason or another, and I could understand why. You could say I was admiring this disobedience that you seemed to have shown." she said trying to hide her face from the homogenous blush she had on her face.

_'What in the Nine... what the heck is she saying?' _My clueless mind had no hold of the situation at the moment. Here was a Altmer - a _female_ Altmer - telling me she admired me just because I was a disobedient Nord child.

"Not to be rude, but wouldn't that be a little unethical for you? I mean... as you can plainly see I'm a Nord, not a High Elf like you, and from what I'm understanding you're saying you have had a crush on me?"

"I know it's... it sounds weird but it's the truth," Virani said, looking down. Ever since we were little your rebellious attitude attracted me. So much so that I was ashamed. I mean as you said I am Altmer and you're a Nord. Things like that shouldn't happen but.." She stopped talking, the blush on her cheeks giving off a warm orange color to her natural yellow skin."That's what made me more sure that I was starting to get ever more attracted to you. With the years passing I know that at one point my mother is going to ask me to find a husband. But how do I tell her that in the end no suitor is going to have the same effect as you do?" She gave me a nervous hug, a gentle yet shaky embrace.

This wasn't good, in any sense of this situation. Here was a girl who I barely talked to, confessing her love to me the object of her affection, a Nord who would probably sooner tear her apart then actually think about courting her. I planned to try and say my part about how I wish I could feel the same way, but she beat me to it.

"Raddin, I have watched you since I was a young girl, and I have grown tired of waiting for my mothers permission to let me choose whom I _prefer_ instead of who I should. I'd do anything for you, anything. I just want you to be..." Virani didn't finish on who she wanted me to be for her as she slowly, and with my guard caught off, kissed me on the lips. It was sweet and her lips felt like the soft velvet that I'd normally prepare these Altmer's beds for. As she slowly pulled her head away, she took my hand and slowly and suggestively moved it up towards her side. I had to stop this, as unfortunate as the situation was I had to.

Slowly pulling my hand and body away, I shook my head as I said, "Virani... I wish you didn't have to feel this way about me...especially in this day and age. But even if I did grow feelings for you more than our race would hold us back. I am a servant and you are royalty. Those kinds of relationships never bode or end well for anyone... I'm sor-"

"Wait! W-what if I tried to raise you above a servant? Please, please don't say I can't have you!" she said in a high pitch and hysterical voice cutting me off midway.

My eyes widened at the offer she had suggested. A way to raise me above my station as a servant? No, no this was definitely a trick there was no way a high class Altmer would do that, would they?

I swallowed hard and lowered the both of us and asked, "Are you...pulling my leg there? You would honestly lift the contract that makes us servants to your family... just to be with me?" She looked at me, tears running down her face as she nodded. She knew she had something there now and I unfortunately revealed it.

"Y-y-yes! Yes! I'm old enough to give freedom to any servants of the house! Please be with me. I-I promise I'll give your freedom if you do. I can teach you the things they're teaching me at the academy as well - politics, magics, strategy. All I ask for is you be with me...please?"

To me it sounded to good to be true. Even if what she said was true, there was no way with her feelings she'd let me go, but there was still a chance for my own family to escape though.

Sighing, I looked up at her. "Three conditions...in order for you and I to be together we must both obey these three conditions. Can you agree to that?" I swear the smile across her face could have almost made me believe I could love this girl. She nodded lightly and excitedly like a girl during her first Heart's Day.

"All right, first I want you to swear that even if you refuse my own freedom you will free my mother and sister no questions asked. Second, I want you to keep your family from hurting mine, physically and emotionally. And last, we have to keep this secret. If anyone figured out what we were doing not only would you get punished but they would put me and my family on the chopping block. Can you agree to these terms?"

"Yes! Yes, I swear," she smiled, nodding lightly. "I swear to you that I will do everything I can, but I have a condition of my own." Her hand softly touched my face. "Anytime we're alone together I want you treat me as though we were already bound together. Agreed?" She looked at me softly, her blush only being outdone by the fact that her button up corset had 'mysteriously' had a few buttons undone to suggestively show herself to me.

I took a moment to reflect on her conditions and sighed nodding, "Very well, but the eyes I have no control over they just come and go."

"Then how should I draw them out?" Her voice had turned from sweet to lusting as she had rubbed up and down my side.

"Please, let's take this slow," I took a deep breathe and pulled her off. "If Tragri were to come back early from his hunt, he'd be furious. He'd kill me without hesitation."

She sighed, nodding as she kissed my forehead lightly. She brought her face down to mine slowly as she said, "Then can I at least have this?" She kissed my lips gently but deep. I kissed her back, holding her arm knowing what she wanted and also knowing that if this is what it would take to free my family then I'd at least want to take it for as long as I could... I was then left with only one thought,_ 'This is going to be one hell of a ride'._

_**Y: 201 4E M: Morning Star D: 20th of Fredas**_

A few weeks had passed since Virani had confessed to me and promised me to free my family. By all means it was a one-sided deal. All she was getting was me, a typical Nord man who could be replaced by anyone else, while I was getting my family's freedom and an education from her academies about anything she learned. To both our surprise, I was a quick learner, which was something that came naturally to me as I soaked in the knowledge. Doing all of this in secret was very difficult, as her brother usually patrolled the halls for any imperfections, and his constant need of my assistance drew away what little time I had for mine and Virani's teachings. We managed to make the time during the night. For the agreement we had I did treat her like a normal woman I would try and court.

Tonight, Virani was going to try and move me into the magics lesson which she had high hopes for. I honestly had no want for it or for that matter need of it. My thoughts were soon directed to the house as I heard coughing from a different room. Quickly going towards the servants area, I found my sister Helena was looming over our mother who seemed to have started a bad coughing fit.

"Sister, is Mother all right?" I asked, rushing over to them.

"No, she is not, Raddin. She has been coughing since last night. It wasn't as bad as before but it seems to be getting worse." Helena shook her head. "Out of curiosity, Raddin, where have you been the last couple of weeks? Mother and I have been worried that you've been too absent. She's starting to think that you plan on leaving us here alone with these 'people'" Her accusing gaze was like that of a great fire that burned with immense passion.

"Helena, I can't quite explain it, but what I can tell you is that I think I've found a way to free us of this contract. Give it a few more months and I promise you that you and Mother will be free from this place." I smiled at her comfortably and she smiled back nodding. We both turned our attention back to Mother as she coughed a little bit more smiling at the both of us. She weakly motioned to me to come closer. Curious and not wanting to be rude, I did so lowering my head to her lips as she whispered to me, "If ever..you find yourself free from this place...take a journey to the land of Solsthiem...There you will meet the people we descend...from..." With that she went quiet.

I shook her lightly, trying to wake her to ask her what more I needed to do. Tears welled in my eyes as I noticed her chest wasn't moving. Kneeling, I shook my head quietly telling myself, "This isn't happening...this isn't happening!" The lie I told myself was better then facing the truth, the truth that our mother was now dead.

A few hours past by before my sister and I had the composure to travel up to the 'masters' quarters and ask to bury our mother.

"Very well, filth, but it shall not be on these grounds. You may either burn her and spread her rotten ashes out into the sea or you can bury her in the forests far away from the estate as possible. Will that be all?" Tragri said this to us as if a hound had just been put to sleep finally, giving no respect to the memory of our mother.

My jaw tensed as I looked down my hands curling into a fist trying to restrain myself from killing this bastard before me. But, that would mean punishment for both me and Helena and I couldn't have that. I shook my head only ever slightly.

"Very good, now be off before I start getting cranky." Tragri said, shooing me and my sister out of his quarters. When we returned to our mother, Virani was standing over her plain as day and in black mourning clothes. She looked up at us two, and then looked down as she said: "She was a good woman. I'll be sure to try and get a head stone soon for th-"

"Virani, the 'master' of the house said we needed to bury her before tomorrow night. Though he didn't say anything on what might happen if we wait. So we are just going to look for a urn and burn her body to ash and spread them over the sea and all that lovely stuff." I said bitterly.

"I'll go ahead and try and find a urn then," Virani said morosely. "Raddin, if you want to talk about it... you know where to go..." Virani then gave us a slight bow as she walked past the both of us exiting the servants area.

This unfortunately caught my sister's attention as she raised her brow in anger.

I said: "It's not what you think."

"Oh really? Cause from what I see you're getting frisky with a royal's daughter in exchange for freedom. That about sum it up?"

Damn it. I hate it when she was right sometimes. It always makes it difficult to deal with her.

"Well, in a way yes, but not for me for you, and... I've been taking lessons with her every spare night I could. In exchange to being with her after my education is over then you can go as finally as a free woman where your heart intends to go." I smiled at her lightly though she did not share my enthusiasm as she shook her head with disdain.

"What happened to the brother who hated these witch-elves with a passion!? Who was the one that told me every night before bed not to trust an elf with your life! That man was Raddin, my older brother, not you, this puppet of their design!"

I looked at her tear stained face, anger pouring from her as I looked back eyes, narrowed and filled with fury of my own.

"I never said I would bend knee to an Elf, now did I!? She came to _me_ and offered _me_ a way to get our family free from this damn contract! I do this so that I can set you free, Helena! Not so that I can courtesy up to the damn Thalmor and their damned Dominion. If that were the case, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we!?" The air grew silent as we looked at each other hatred and venom from both our words were seeping in.

I understood that this didn't make any sort of sense, but this was the way it needed to be. I shook my head lightly and said: "Go get some rest. Tomorrow we go to the sea to burn our mother and send her off to...to Sovngarde." Helena looked at me then turned away, going over to her cot and with disdain, let herself go to sleep. I could only pray to whatever god would listen that this situation turned out for the better...

**Hey guys thanks for reading my redone fanfic. After a couple of trial and errors I think I finally done some great work. I would like to thank Heiwako who helped me considering I am very difficult to deal And of course you the readers for picking up this good book and giving it at least the chance for a quick glimpse.^^**


	2. Choices abound

**Hello all you lovely readers out there, I truly am sorry it took me this long to make this chapter Writers block is a pain in the ass to get over XP but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm hoping to try and get these chapters out every fortnight or so that's two weeks just for those of you that don't know which means chapter three should be coming out around the 16th this month. Thank you for your time and now onto the show!- um you forgot the- oh right right... damn... this is a Fan-fiction made from my devious mind I do not own anything that the company Bethesda has, including the awesome game Skyrim which is technically what I am writing about.**

_**Y: 201 4E M: Morning Star D: 21st of Loredas**_

Morning: the time of day when everyone rises to start their day. Working the jobs they have acquired through years of living and learning. However, in my case, morning just brings us to realize that the people we once loved and care for have passed on, and that we must learn to deal with the fact that they have left this plane for another. It didn't help that Helena was not too thrilled with me because of last night's blow out, though I wish she could understand why I had to do this for her, why I had agreed to this deal me and Virani had. As I rose from my bed, I tiredly looked around the room, first towards my sister who was still sound asleep, then to my Mother's body, who laid on the bed, making her appear as if she were just asleep.

Standing up I started to dress myself in dark attire for today. The closest I got to was a dark blue ragged shirt and pants, with the same furs shoes that where 'given' to me when I was sixteen, which even then didn't fit. As I looked over at my sister who was now starting to rise from bed, and gave a weary glare. It was obvious she still felt hurt from the conversation last night. I sighed and looked at her as I said:

"Look, today is a day of mourning. Can we please hold a truce till after the funeral?" She looked at me blankly and nodded. She soon after went into the other room to dress herself.

"So where, and how exactly, are we going to burn her body? It's not like we have supplies or the money to actually give her the proper rites of passage." Helena asked from the other room, the rustling of clothes clearly being heard. It hadn't crossed my mind at that moment of how we were going to actually do this. I sighed as I said:

"I honestly don't know. I might go into town and ask if we could get a free service from a priest of Arkay. Either that or 'borrow' one of their books and returning it to them before they realize it's gone." I snickered at the borrow note a feeling a bit of sadness. It was the same usual sadness I had whenever I felt like I needed to steal things to help support me and my family, it saddened me more now that the one of the two people I cared for were now gone from the world.

I shook my head as I turned around, there before me was Helena in what seemed to be a dark bear fur and a smaller set of furs shoes that resembled mine. As I looked at her, my eyes looking up and down I nodded and said:

"For furs, it does look fairly decent on you." She gave me a slight smile and nodded before we turned to our mother's body. Knowing we would have to move the body I looked at her and said: "Why don't you go into town and ask one of the priests to come down at the beach to help with the rites? I'll meet you there." She looked at me and gave a small nod.

Going over to her, I wrapped our mother's body up in some cheap furs that were scattered around the room and carefully put her over my shoulder. As I began walking towards the exit of the servant's area, I found Virani and Tragri blocking our path. Tragri had his usual smug face, though it seemed to have a much more sinister intention then any time before. Virani however seemed to have a look of sorrow as she looked away from me.

I looked up at them.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I asked, my voice mixed with both confusion and barely concealed aggression. His smile widened as he pushed past my sister to get to me, and of course he did stand taller to me with his elven height.

"Actually there is, filth. You see, from what I've heard around the house you and my sister have been at each other for some time, is that not true?" I looked at him and then Virani. Now I understood why she was avoiding my gaze, she must have let it slip about the nature of our relationship. Tragri, the slick bastard, was going to taunt me before he sent me to the block.

As I breathed in and looked at him with a hardened stare, his face turned from smug to one of shock, and it was now my turn to smile as I said:

"No it is not. I don't know who told you, or how you came to that conclusion, but believe you me; I wouldn't be caught dead courting one of you puffed up arrogant witch elves even if my life depended on it. Now if you'll excuse me and my sister, we need to take this body and burn it before _your_ filth gets on it." Tragri didn't say a word, looking at me in utter shock and disgust. Shoving him out of the way, I first saw my sister's smile, and though small I could tell it was filled with utter joy. I then saw Virani who looked at me with both concern and confusion. I looked at her with a neutral face and then blinked, to most it wouldn't mean much, but hopefully she would get the message that what I said wasn't true at all.

Taking in a deep breath, my sister and I left the mansion to go our ways for preparing the funeral pyre. Heading towards the sea I started to think about the consequences my words might have wrought when I returned to the mansion with my sister... it was more her I was worried about then my own well-being.

After an hour of travel, I set the soles of my shoes along the sandy coast. I breathed the salty air that the sea brought in, giving me a feeling of ancient longing and nostalgia. As I waited for my sister to return, I started to set up the funeral pyre for our mother. I gathered stranded logs along the beach and piled them up on top of each other until it was at least three feet above the sandy ground. Laying my mother's body onto the pile of logs, I sighed, looking calmly at the corpse that was my mother.

Soon after, I heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. It was Helena, with a priest of Arkay who looked like a Dunmer. Waving at them as they came over to me, my thoughts roamed to what me and Helena where going to do now. It was obvious that if I tried what I was doing with Virani anymore, Tragri would kill me, but then again he might kill me either way from that stunt at the mansion.

Helena and the priest bowed lightly as did I, asking: "I suppose you already know why we called you out?" The priest lightly nodded.

"Yes my good lad she did explain it, but Arkay does not discriminate the rich or poor. He only wants those who have passed from Mundas return to the other plane. Now, please be silent and I'll conduct the ritual." The priest then turned from me and began preaching about Arkay's will and sacred rites befitting a woman of her stature. I tuned him out as I breathed in the salt sea air more than ever now, trying to clear my mind, trying to be as silent for the priest as possible. A nudge however woke me from the trance when Helena and the priest where looking at me. They were waiting for what seemed like words for the departed. I grunted and stepped forward, looking up at the sun. I apparently had dozed off for a while - it was near sundown.

I breathed in one more time before beginning. "Mother, you have always been there for me, and Helena always watching us and trying to teach us from right and wrong. But I feel like the time of us in service to these people is long overdue, and from what I saw in yours eyes, I felt that feeling even more so. I do wish you a great life of song, and hope that one day I may join you in your great embrace or may we live again as mother and son once more. May..." I had to stop at that, to look back at my sister and at the Priest hoping they would not utter the words I was about to say as well then continued, "May the god Talos guide you in your endeavours." I then bowed my head lightly and stepped back, the priest and Helena giving me stern faces, but kept quiet as the priest once more began.

"By the witnesses here, and by right as a priest of Arkay, let your spirit move on, to the land that is Arkay's domain." the priest then stopped and pulled out a torch, lighting it with his magic and then using the torch to burn the funeral pyre.

Helena and I watched as the extreme heat encircled our mother's body, further swallowing it in its great flames, sending a smoke cloud up towards the heavens to send word to the surrounding villages that this person, was dead.

_**Y: 201 4E M: Morning Star D: Loredas the 21st**_

A few hours went by before me and Helena decided to head back to the mansion, although Tragri and Virani where probably waiting for us. As we made our way to the mansion's front doors, Helena stopped, seemingly frozen in place.

"Helena? What is it Sister? Something wrong?" it was a stupid question, I know, but it was the only one I could think of.

"it's just... Raddin, we're all that is left of our family, what are we going to do now? Even if your plan had worked, what would have happened once we left? No money, no clothes, no food!" Helena then looked up at me, small tears going down her eyes awaiting my answer.

I breathed, one thing that Virani did teach me a few weeks ago was to breathe under the most stressful situations, and this unfortunately was one of them.

"Helena, we're going to be fine, with the lessons Virani taught me about business and politics so far, we should have ourselves a good living situation once we leave. It might be a bit before we can get to that level but it can work, you'll see." I tried to give her a gentle smile but she turned away. I sighed as I took her hand gently and led her back into the mansion. Tragri was on the front steps of the stairs was waiting for us.

His eyes where narrowed and directed towards me, then he stood up and walked over to us, his usual smirk was now a stone cold glare. A few minutes went by before he said, "Get out." I blinked for a couple of moments before shaking my head.

"Excuse me? Mind repeating that again?" I asked in a very confused manner, wondering if I heard Tragri, this Altmer correctly.

"You heard me. Get out of my house now, or I will be forced to call the guards on you for trespassing." Tragri then turned towards the stairs. Virani was nowhere in sigh so I asked, curiously:

"By what grounds are we to leave? Last I checked we where still the 'servants' of this household." Tragri looked back at us, now with a more darkened expression.

"It's because of you, you filth have corrupted this house long enough, and now that corruption has gone to Virani's head! I am releasing you of your tie with us, so long as you don't come near this house or our family again. Be thankful I am being merciful, and not sending you to the executioner's block. _Now leave!_ I won't tell you a third time!" with that Tragri ran up the stairs slamming, from what I could tell, his bedroom doors.

I blinked a few more minutes, standing there in utter befuddlement. Tragri, the Altmer that had approved for slaves as a good source of labour, the Altmer that looked down on any race who wasn't of Elf blood, had let us go free? Helena pulled on my ragged shirt, pulling me out of my trance as I looked down at her. Her smile was as wide as an excited child and to my surprise it felt very contagious as my own smile started to widen. I looked up at the empty hallways of the mansion and then to Helena as I quickly said, "Well, I think we better leave before he decides to change his mind!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Helena and I went to the old servant's quarters and started packing the few belongings and supplies we would need for the next couple of days. It was like a dream come true! We're free, actually free from these Witch-Elves, no more scrubbing floors, no more bending knee to these 'High-Elves', no more! It then hit me as I had stopped my packing, I looked up to one of the mirrors of the room I realized what this also meant. As strange as it sounded, we had just been ripped from what we have considered home, for the past twenty-two years of my life and the 17 years since I became a working slave, this place as tormenting as it was, felt like home to me. But it also meant I wasn't going to have the education that Virani promised me. Tragri had made it so that we would be left out in the cold, and with no way to support ourselves, this random act of kindness, was actually a ploy to get me and my family dead within a few weeks.

Looking over at Helena, who was oblivious to our current state of affairs, was packing all she could, fur clothes, some spare food, and something small in her hand that was just out of my line of sight. I shook my head and told myself:

_'I can't tell her that we're in a tight spot now, she's too happy. She's free, and for Talos' sake let her be.'_ I breathed and smiled at Helena who smiled back.

"Helena, you know what this means, right?" I asked her, smiling and trying to ignore the grim circumstances that Tragri had put us in, and focus on the good.

Helena just smiled and said, "Of course! We're free, and that means we can be whatever we want to be now. Merchants, traders, soldiers in the Imperial army, who knows?" her happy expression soon faded when she looked at me. I was in turn looking back at her confused as I asked:

"What about that place mother told us about? Solstheim wasn't it? Don't you want to see why she asked us to go there?" Helena shrugged as she countered:

"You can if you want to, but to be honest Raddin, I don't want to go to a place that would remind me of mother, to me it's too soon..." I looked at her with a furrowed brow and then closed my eyes. I couldn't make her go with me, we weren't kids anymore and it wouldn't have been right to force her to come with me.

"Alright then, we'll go to the docks, get ourselves hired, and stay up till we reach the Imperial city. I don't know where you'll end up, but I myself am heading towards this Solstheim for the sake of Mother's memory." We both looked at each other long and hard with a sigh breaking the silence between us.

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Virani looking at the both of us, her eyes glistening from sadness as she said:

"So, you two are going then? May I join you?" she asked, picking up what looked like a expertly made backpack that seemed to glow a bright green when lifted. Her attire also looked more of an adventurer's, as well with an elven dagger, a sword on her waist, and a bow with a quiver of arrows. The clothing she wore had golden pads along her shoulders, knees, and elbows with her shirt and greaves a dark maroon red. The boots she wore looked as though they were made from the wings of an eagle basking in the sun's light.

Taking her entire being in I shook my head and asked:

"Why come with us though? You have a good life here. Food, a bed, a career waiting to bloom." she shook her head at me and smiled sweetly.

Walking over to me she kissed my lips gently and said softly:

"You ask why, it is because despite you being free of me, I don't think I will ever be free of you. What good is food if there is no one you love to share it with, what good is a bed if I lay awake at night thinking about the love that left, and my career can be anything I make it out to be, a politician that has to look at boring paper work or an adventurer who is more than willing to give her life and resources to the man she loves." Silence took the whole room up. I breathed slowly and nodded as I said:

"Tragri is going to come after you for leaving, you know. He's going to want to keep you here, locked up in this house if you do go through with this in the end." She just smiled and hugged me tightly. Helena who was in the background wasn't so keen on the idea, I could feel her glare on my back.

"And just what prey tell can you offer us Virani, that would help us escape this place?" Helena asked coldly to which Virani quickly replied with:

"Simple. Connections at the docks and a private ship with five other shipmates ready for someone's orders." she then turned to me and smiled mischievously as she asked me, "What do you say Captain Raddin? Ready to sail?" I looked at her for a moment and gave a small laugh.

"Batten down the hatches mates, It's going to be one hell of a ride!"

**As always I would like to thank you guys for reading this story and Lorcain and Heiwako (who sadly by my account the last chapter she will be helping edit) but I still wish the best for in her endeavors for helping me edit the crap out of this thing XP as well as my new editor Lorcain who has agreed to help me out which I am greatly thankful for ^^. I do hope your enjoying the story of Raddin and his adventures so far!**


	3. Brave new world

**[ok so it gets a little dark in this chapter at the end new character and a way off Alinor XP some background characters that piss raddin off, some first time nudity,sexual or something along the line as well as language which is why it is rated M cause I had planned on taking on some nudity in this series –w- what can I say I enjoy some smut every once in a while oh and Bethesda owns the wonderful creation this is based off of, the elders scrolls and skyrim the characters are all of my design –w- just the characters though**

**Y: 201 M: Morning Star D: Sundas the 22nd T: 12:13 a.m.**

After we had left the mansion we had to take extra precautions to ensure that Tragri, the master of the house while Ambassador Elenwen was away, wouldn't find out that his sister Virani had decided to join us not only in aiding are departure but also as part of the adventuring crew to go out towards the main land of Tamriel. We had waited a few extra hours out in the forests so that we could operate better and so that Virani wouldn't be recognized by the wrong people, after which almost a quarter after midnight Virani stood up and yawned as she looked at the both of us

"Well I think we're good to go, Raddin, the ship is at the Alinor shipping docks and trust me when I say we do not want to keep this crew waiting anymore then we need to" With that Virani bent over to grab her back pack throwing it over her shoulder and looked at Raddin with the same shy girl look when looking at me, however she didn't even look one way at Helena either because they were trying to ignore each other or they didn't want to start a fight. I sighed as I got u throwing my own poor sack over my very shoulders as well Helena following close behind.

"so what exactly is this ship called anyway? I mean it's nothing like 'Sceaver scavenger' right?" sceavers were by far the most disgusting things i had to deal with, big as some dogs and related to rats there grey coats pink tails and half rotting faces made me think about something that was half dead and when I actually had to deal with executing them when they entered the kitchen, what there soft spot was and how to kill them fast.

"haha no Raddin I assure you it's a very majestic name, it's called the "Fury Wing" though I can't say the same about the crew" She said as though having to deal with an annoying relative. Helena wasn't amused any way shape or form by the name or the fact that the crew might not be top notched.

Breathing in I just smiled and nodded, "ok to the Fury wing it is then, Helena do you need help with your bags?" I was trying to be polite and nice, it was after all one of the best days of our lives, we had been freed and were about to go on an adventure off at sea. However it seemed that her rotten mood was going to spoil it.

"No I don't need help from you or miss witch here excuse me." said Helena who grabbed her bags rudely and marched past me and Virani. I sighed shaking my head before feeling a warm hand stretch over my jawline

"it's ok Raddin there are some people whose mind can't be changed not even easily. I'm just happy you and I don't have to be away from each other..." a silence grew over the both of us as she stared in my eyes. I looked back trying to say something back to her, it was her after all who originally offered to free me and Helena, it was her who was paying this expedition out of her own pocket, and it was her that gave me the chance to sail and adventure as the 'captain' of a ship.

The silence stayed but she was the one who made the first move, she kissed me gently closing her eyes lightly. I blinked for a moment before kissing back holding her close to me, I may have been the tallest in our family but with Virani's Altmer blood her height exceeded my own by 5 inches making it very hard to try to kiss her. It was sweet and soft almost enjoyable to say the least; however we had to stop at some point. Pulling back I said lightly 'we need to get to the ship still... wouldn't want to keep them waiting" she looked at me and nodded lightly holding my hand as we started to walk towards the docks and our new future.

**Y: 201 M: Morning Star D: Sundas the 22nd T: 12:49 a.m.  
**The docks, no matter how I thought about it my answer was the same in my head, _'This has got to be the most beautiful docking station in all of Tamriel' _I looked at the ships and walkways at what Virani said was the docks. Having what seemed to be the traditional eagle emblem of the Aldmeri Dominion the whole docks was that of golden wings and ships from probably every province on Tamriel.

"Come on you two the ship I invested in is waiting!" Virani exclaimed to to make me and Helena hurry. From what I saw she was excited was it because she was going with me or was she going because of the promise of adventure. In any case Helena just gave a small breathe of rebellion before slowly following Virani to the docks. I follow soon after trying to find the 'Fury Wing' as Virani had called it. Looking around my mind began to wander off a bit thinking about what it was going to be like now, how things were going to change for me and Helena, being slaves didn't exactly leave room for training for high class society in the slightest. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt like I had run over someone and essentially knocking us both to the ground.

A voice soon called behind me, "Hey! Watch were you're going Horker bait!" ok. That was rude, I lifted myself up to see that it was so that I could tell them something, and the thought of course was abandon as I gazed upon what looked like one of the most beautiful women I had seen to date. Now there were a lot of women I had seen who I thought where deathly beautiful. The merchant girl in town, the tavern bard, and a local girl whose name that I couldn't quite remember, but the women I saw before me seemed to trump them all, short black hair with what seemed like an evenly tanned skin dressed in what appeared to be leather armor sporting a couple daggers on her hip, the most interesting of all were her eyes a sort of golden shade of brown looked at me with at first a furious disposition then softened lightly.

Taking a deep breathe I hurled myself up and patted my pants lightly, "sorry miss I was distracted by my thoughts. Need a hand?" I said offering to help her up. She looked at the hand and then at me with a puzzled look before taking it to lift herself up. From her height and features she seemed like an Imperial women in her early twenties

"Nah I guess I could let it slide. Just be careful next time alright or I might just cut that pretty face of yours" She smiled at me and patted my cheek before walking past me swaying her hips as she did so. I watched in awe as I looked at her almost studying as she walked further away.

"You know if you look hard enough you might be able to tell whats under those clothes", I jumped in surprise to find Helena smirking deviously at me. I looked back with narrow eyes

"Once alright I only looked once, besides looking at her she's probably on her way to her own ship. Speaking of which, was Virani able to find our new ship?" Helena rolled her eyes and nodded walking past me, figuring that meant to follow her I shrugged and did so. a few minutes past before we arrived at the ship 'Fury Wing'.

"So Raddin? You think she picked it for the crew or the looks?" Looking back at Helena it was hard not to agree with her. The ship seemed very worn down. The paint on the side seemed to be crumbling; the sails were tattered with several patches and holes. And the iron alongside the ship that I imagined kept it all together was rusted and old. That was only the start of it though, looking at the men loading the ship it was clear that it carried loads of fighters, from what I saw there were three Orcs with plenty of scars and wrinkles to tell they had seen very bloody battles, off to the side were a a pair of Nord twins the only difference being that one had brown hair and the other had no hair minus the different scars on the others face. And off in the corner was Virani who was talking to what seemed like...

"Well! if it isn't Horker bait! Didn't expect you to be part of this old crew." it was indeed the little Imperial I had met earlier short black hair flowing. And a small smirk that left chills down my spine.

"Hold on your part of this crew too?" I asked curiously with a semi excited yet puzzling look. Virani looked at me smiling as she went over and hug my arm tightly

"Raddin I'm glad Helena could find you so quickly. Raddin this is my friend Christina, Christina this is my boyfriend Raddin Bloodblade" Virani smile at the moment could only be matched by my sisters grim frown. the other women, Christina looked up at me with a raised brow as she said

"You're not serious Virani? I mean no offense to him but this whelp doesn't looked like he's seen anything but the tops of a tree let alone the high seas" I looked back at her with a furrowed brow. Ok that is the second time she's insulted me one more time and I get the feeling we'll have a brawl on our hands, trying to stay my hand from hitting anything I asked Christina

"Do you always judge people by looking at them and bumping into them head on? or is that just a more polite way of saying hello?" I heard Helena giggle as Christina shot her a stern look before she turned her gaze back at me.

"Listen the only reason I ask is because this is a tough life and I highly doubt a stuck up punk like you can handle it" ok Strike three, someone needs a beating and while not condoning violence on girls, I had enough.

"If you think I'm that much of a Milk-Drinker then why don't you proof it?" everyone seemed to stop and look at me and Christina. The 'crew' as well as Virani looked at me with disbelief however Christina looked at me with confidence with a slight tone of arrogance, a look that reminded me of Tragri.

"Alright then put up those fists of yours, no weapons, no magic, no whining. Let's go!" she said putting her fists up waiting for me to do the same, I breathed deeply before putting up my own fists taking my stance. I took a couple of deep breathes as I looked at Christina trying to remember the book Virani had me read back at the mansion about a week ago, I just hoped that the studying and practice would help me out now.

Christina smiled as she took the first move running at me with a quick right jab and what seemed like a roundhouse kick. Taking the quick jab to my side square on I looked at the incoming kick and ducked before it could hit my already throbbing side. Taking some deep breathes I started to move as well not from the front where she looked like she was probably expecting me but from her own side using my leg to kick her square in the stomach before moving to hit her back as she crouched over making her land flat on her chest. Panting a little I blinked slightly at what just happened and the noticeable silence that was surrounding the marina, everybody's eyes were on me as if trying to register what had just happened. Shaking my head to try and ease out the pain I reached down to Christina and asked, "now then, I think we're both pretty tired and could use some rest. Can we call a truce now?"

Christina looked at me tilting her head in further disbelief as she grabbed my hand "I want to know one thing. How in Oblivion did you do that?" she asked me her face still baffled that I could take her down so easily.

"well I noticed that you always leave at least one side open and figured that if I went from the side instead of the front I thought I could get a better advantage at landing a hit on you." I said trying to answer her question best as I could, though truth is I just got lucky and she did hit me with incredible force that I felt like I was going to pass out, "I read this book on battle tactics that Virani showed me and I feel like it has been the most useful in this fight. Thanks for helping me train them out" I gave a small smile unaware that it sounded much like I was using her as a guinea pig instead of a actual fighter. She however did take note of this and glared at me before smacking my hand away and said to her crew

"Well boys what do you think we should do with this one?" the men looked at her with uncertainty and then at me. It took a whole ten minutes before one them spoke up

"I think this Captain of ours should be given some armor, in case someone tries to kill him" the nord twin with no hair said smiling lightly as he looked to his brother who seemed to agree at least a little bit. One by one the rest of the crew seemed to agree with the fact as they looked towards me. Christina at this time turned around, and by the gods if looks could kill I think I would've been dead three times over, she walked up towards me and taking rather deep breathes handed me what looked like a list of instructions in a small leather book.

"These are the list of supplies that I have written down for our crew to have, think you can manage? _'Captain'_" I looked at her and then at the list she gave me. I had to close my eyes from thinking this wasn't really the list she had, on it where only the basics food, water, some weapons and armor, and medicine just in case anyone got sick. I shook my head lightly as I looked up at her.

"Christina, do you realize that your ship is in dire need of repair?" I asked her pointing to the large hunk of wood and rusting metal "The sails are tattered, the Iron along the sides are rusting, and to top it off you're the wood is starting to rot, is this really the only ship you guys could afford?" I said my details about the ship seeming to seep into the crew as they looked down, Christina however looked at me with the same glare she had held for the last ten minutes

"Yes captain this IS all we can afford all the decent ships are at least 5000 gold or more, as expensive as a regular house. And then there's the fact that with this ship we can easily manage it with a crew of 6 instead of a crew of 12 required for a decent sized ship which costs even more money to hire the extra hands!" I could tell by her aggression that me and Christina where going to be having lots of arguments as we looked at each other narrow eyes matching and tension rising. Breathing lightly I looked at her gently and sighed

"Alright I see your point and I highly doubt Virani wants to fund too much into this. But, we still need to repair whats here at least that way we don't sink in the middle of the ocean when something go's wrong. Can we agree on that?" Virani coming out from behind me and Christina who was still glaring at me looked at each other for a split second before nodding

"Alright I'll see what parts I can muster up Cap. In the meantime please get the boys straighten out and working again, you'll need a firm hand if you want them to follow you, Virani mind coming with me?" Christina said towards the both of us as if trying to drag her away from me. As they left the 'crew' walked up towards me blank expressions on their faces.

"Well alright I guess first things first, The name is Raddin I'm going to be your captain for the next few months or so anyone have a problem with that?" it was only fair, even in the most uncivilized cultures one introduces oneself to the other as a sort of gift of knowledge I guess, The crew wasted no time in taking the advantage on the situation.

"I'm Fronier, this is my twin brother Kalsgier. we help provide weapons for any sea battles we might come across we only have one rule 'leave us alone and we'll leave you alone'" Fronier, the brother without hair, seemed rather confident and straight forward then his brother Kalsgier who had hair and one nasty scar coming down the side of his face.

"I'm Gars'lurch" the oldest orc said coming up at shaking hands with me, his wrinkles an grey hair told me he was at the end of his days.

"I'm Grash'mal" the next orc said his scars and greying hair said much about what kind of fighter he could be to get to this age.

"I'm Markul the bear" the last orc said to me though I really couldn't tell he seemed just out of his teens like me, though with the strange sounding name I had to ask

"'the bear'? How did you come across that name?" Markul and the other orcs laughed lightly as Markul began to tell the tale

"Well one night during a hunt I was coming back to our stronghold when I noticed a bear cave not 20 meters from us, thinking it might be a good Idea to bring a bear back for feasting I went in sword drawn to face what could only be described as the biggest cave bear one could find.." As Markul told the rest of his tale about how he slew the beast I thought to myself quietly,

"This is going to be one hell of a ride."

* * *

**Y: 201 M: Morning Star D:Sundas the 22nd T: 1:25 a.m.**

**"**Christina are you alright?" Virani asked me as I was walking along the dock lanes trying to find the 'captains' ship parts; I mean really does that asshole know how much it costs to run a ship and a crew? Much less whats required!? My thoughts however were redirected as Virani made me turn to face her as she once more asked

"Christina are you alright? You've been more quiet then your usual self." Virani was one of the greatest friends I ever have known but the people she chooses to fond over really baffles me sometimes. I mean she surely must know the irony to be falling in love with a Nord, A NORD! Of all people Virani and that...that man were surely not suited for one another. Taking a deep I smiled and said,

"I just find it odd that you of all people fell in love with a Nord I mean you know the history between your people and surely that make you more resentful towards them, so why him?" Virani just looked at me with a sad look on her face and smiled as she said,

"It's because he's a Nord I fell for him, I mean most of his family were willing servants of my mother elenwen for many generations. Yet despite his status, despite his family legacy he never gave into it. I'm sure I don't need to tell you about his willful strength and you saw for yourself he's a natural!" Virani said with a joyous look on her face that I couldn't hel but smile with her. I took a breathe and nodded before I said,

"well sense you're the financier of this voyage and our 'captain' needs these parts why don't you pick them up and i'll get the boys in order, gods only know what those guys are doing to that poor little guy" I said snickering a bit to gleefully I must admit but honestly, how is a new captain going to rally up a veteran crew of sailors and ex legion without a forceful hand and firm standing?

It took me a few minutes to hurry back to our ship before I saw the scene before me, my eyes went wide at what was happening, "How in oblivion were you able to manage this!?" I looked at were are supplies had been and then looked at the now confused looking Raddin. The crew seemed to match his look as Garsh'lurk said,

"well ma'am we picked up the crates and put them on the ship like you asked to did we need to do something else?" the older orc said still confused by my statement. I looked over to Raddin with a hateful glare storming my way over I asked him in the calmest tone I could muster,

"You! How did you get these guys to work so quickly when Virani and I have only been out for what, twenty minutes?" Raddin looked at me with a furrowed brow as he said in a rather stern voice that almost made me quiver,

"Well believe it or not I helped 'these guys' by caring in some of the smaller crates, then if it pleases you I told them they could have a round of mead and ale after the job was finished. Cause an effect really, you do something and you get rewarded for it but, it seems like you haven't done much of that have you?" Raddin said looking at me more sternly. What a Fucking asshole! Here I have been trying to manage this crew best I can and here the freaking boy wonder has it down to a T! I did what any hot blooded women like me would have done at this guy's arrogance.

I slapped him, straight across the cheek, however it seemed to have a counter effect against me. He looked straight at me with narrowed eyes his head had not even turned when I had slapped him and all he was doing was looking at me? Who was this guy? "Well seeing as you dislike me so much I will be off to consort with Virani to see how she is doing with those supplies, if you'll excuse me" Raddin said walking past me in order to find Virani.

Taking a deep breathes the pain of the slap finally hit and I started to shake my hand silently cursing myself for slapping so hard, 'what's his bones made of steel and rocks?' I thought to myself silently before gaining a sense of several eyes staring me down, turning around I saw that the entire crew, Fronier, Kalsgier, Gars'lurch, Grash'mal, and even Markul, were looking at me with astonishment and from what I could tell, disappointment.

"What!? Haven't seen a women slap a man before i'm sure several of you have at least remember me doing that?" I said looking at them wondering what was with all the staring.

"Well, thats true ma'am but you see-" Markul said being cut off shortly by Fronier who followed up by

"Considering how the Caps' been treating us and trying to make us look honest don't ye think you were a bit too hard on him an all?" Fronier said bluntly and honest, something I quite liked about him till now, the other crew members sharing the same understanding that Fronier had mentioned.

I took a deep breath as I said softly, "So you think I shouldn't have slapped him ... because he's being nice and honest to you?"

"He also heard my story of the Bear, only the crew bothers to listen to that" Markul said in a kind gesture to what I could only imagine was defending to Raddin's case.

"THAT'S BECAUSE EVERYONE'S HEARD THE BEAR STORY MARKUL!" I said In a violent outburst, a few seconds had set before I realized what I had said and looking at Markul who stared back with hurt but covered by strong disdain walked away, "Markul wait I di-" before I could say anything The rest of them looked at me and shook their heads before following Markuls lead and leaving me there on the decks, alone.

I sighed deeply and sat down on one of the holding poles that covered the docks, I honestly shouldn't have done that, that was insensitive and ... what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, rude. Before I had time to gather what just happened when a hand reached down in view. I looked up to see Raddin standing there offering his hand once again like in our little fight, I merely looked at his hand and then to him and said coldly, "what do you want? Come to flaunt your apparent victory?" He just looked at me silently before speaking

"I was offering you my hand to help you up but seeing as you want to sit in the mud like the crying baby you are I shall lower myself to look at you" he said kneeling down to look at me face to face, looking away I noticed I something on my face that I never thought possible. I felt a tear running down my cheek; in anguish I buried my face into my knees before talking

"What do you want Raddin?" I said my voice breaking slightly persisting on the question I had asked earlier.

"Well, Virani and I were coming back around with the supplies when we noticed your little outburst and felt like we need to keep our distance for the moment. When you spoke it felt as though I was seeing myself a few months ago, hurt, rejected, trying to find out what to do with myself…" Raddin seemed to trail off a bit I voluntarily looked up to see he was looking away into the distance before looking back at me to continue what he was saying, ".. I'm sure by now you know I'm really not qualified to be a captain, after all I'm just a 'liberated slave'. But, I feel while I'm here I should at least try to make the most off of it. I'm not going to be on a ship forever so I feel it's necessary to try and see if you'll be able to run the crew as its captain again when I'm gone. Maybe even learn from this voyage" Raddin said smiling slightly as he stood up and lowered his hand once again.

This time I took it and slowly stood up looking over to see Virani lightly smiling at me before patting my shoulder, "C'mon Christina let's get back to that crew of yours" I smiled and nodded following the two on deck were Raddin's sister, Helena, was on deck looking out at the ocean. It left me wondering, what a sister of a slave might think now that she was free?

* * *

**Y: 201 M: Morning Star D:Sundas the 22nd T: 2:05 a.m.**

As I entered on the deck of the ship I saw Helena look out to the sea, I know she was sadden by the fact that we were leaving without mourning properly to our recently passed mother, or was she angry at me still for her discovery of me and Virani's relationship? I sighed lightly as I turned to Christina and Virani and ask softly, "Would you excuse me I need to talk to my sister." I took a deep breath before leaving the two of them alone.

AS I walked closer to Helena I opened my mouth to say something before she turned to face me and asked, "What do you think mother would say, about us leaving like this in this fashion?" I looked at her softly and just shook my head shrugging lightly to let her know that i didn't have a clue. "It's strange don't you think, were leaving on the prospect of a better future and yet... I feel a little sad leaving this place. Though I bet you're happy with it, with this little 'harem' your developing" she said in a bitter tone.

Looking at her with a blush I scowled at her and said, "I am not developing anything Helena I am trying to make it so that we can live as free people

"Right by falling for and getting cozy with every girl you see that's pretty?", Helena rolled her eyes as she looked back out to the sea once more, "I miss mom…"

I looked at her softly and nodded in agreement before saying, "I miss her too Helena, Believe me I miss her too" I sighed and walked over to her leaning against the strange fence like wall that seemed to keep everyone from, I imagine, going overboard. As I looked at Helena I wondered what could be going through her head at the moment, what twisted thoughts could be in her mind.

Before I could ask she asked, "Do you really think this is the best option for us? I mean there is so much more we could do couldn't we?" I looked at Helena and shook my head lightly

"I'm afraid not, not while where in Alinor… not while we're still slaves in the eyes of the Altmer" , I said softly to her before she looked at me with soft yet sad eyes before taking a deep breathe

"I don't know about you…. But I don't plan on going to skyrim like our mother wanted. I think I'll go to Hammerfell, I hear the Redguards there are fierce fighters, and there hatred for elves is rivaled to that of us Nords", she said with a light smile at the thought.

"I looked at her with a furrowed brow, "Not all elves are bad, and I highly doubt Redguards hate elves as much as a nord does. Thalmor on the other hand might be a whole other matter." I said leaning against the railing before patting her back softly, "come on go pick out your bed. We need to leave before dawn" Helena looked at me softly before turning to go to the lower part of the ship like Virani and Christina had.

Heading that way myself I went to the area where a stairway led to the lower decks seeing Christina nowhere to be seen, Virani however was playing a game of chess with Markul the bear. I smiled and went over to them as I asked, "So who's winning?" Markul looked up and smiled before saying

"Virani at the moment but I'm about close to getting her in checkmate!" Virani smiled lightly with confidence as the game proceeding onward it really wasn't good for Markul as he only had his king, queen, a bishop, four pawns, and a rook. Virani had for the most part all her pieces besides a knight, a rook, and several pawns. I watched as Markul went for a pawn with his rook and virani smiled not minding the loss as she moved her remaining knight over towards the rook. Markul countered with placing his bishop over on the far side and smiled as he said, "Checkmate".

Virani and I looked at him with a furrowed brow before looking at the board, By the Nine he had done it somehow. The rook he had took the pawn with was just out of reach of the queen and was on the line the king would've moved and the bishop was diagonal from the king the queen however was placed in a spot where it was the final struck as that piece could move anywhere. Markul was right in a way, it had been checkmate.

Virani now was frowning as she looked up and sighed nodding lightly although she seemed a bit more reluctant, "I suppose you want a reward now for winning?.." Markul smiled as he said,

"Nah I'll have Christina take up your bet as she always seems to do." From the tone Markul gave I was a bit 'reluctant' to hear what the reward was for winning the game. As Markul left, what I thought, was the common area I asked Virani,

"Virani I hate to ask this. But what was the reward for winning this game of chess?" She looked at me and then looked down before saying,

"The… only reason you are being so welcome is because of a bet I made long before we even got on the ship. I said if one of them managed to beat me I- I… I'd replace Christina for the night in order to keep the crew together…" From her tone of voice this 'job' that Christina took could only mean one of two things. One a lecture and recount of their success over the past, but I had little doubt these guys where interested in moral uplifting by the way they had jumped on my offer of mead if they got done in time. This led to the second and more than likely option. Standing up I looked at Virani and asked her

"Where are they? Virani Where Are They!?" Virani looked at me with confused eyes as she pointed to a room where various thuds and noises where coming from. Quickly I walked over to the room and with a powerful kick I brought the door down hard slightly horrified by the scene before me and unfortunately aroused.

Markul had just taken his trousers down before looking at me with a frighten look followed by the nord twins that seemed shocked, and then there was Christina who was kneeling on the floor stark naked and one of the twins cocks in her mouth. She looked up at me embarrassed and then looked down pulling the fleshy rod out of her mouth in shame. Fronier broke the silence and smiled as he said, "Hey there Raddin have you come to seek Christina out as well?" I looked at Fronier with hatred that I guess matched the one I held at the mansion towards Tragri because all three of them started to back away slowly as I entered the room. Pulling the blanket from the nearby bed to cover Christina I looked up at them and said,

"I may not understand how ship life works… But I certainly know slavery when I see it. GET OUT NOW AND BE THANKFULL THAT I DON"T SLAUGHTER YOU LOT TOMORROW!" I yelled at them my temper finally showing. Surprised and somewhat more willing to follow then I had anticipated they left fumbling around to get there trousers back on before leaving the room, leaving me and only Christina alone in there. Looking at her softly I regretfully asked, "… How long? "Christina looking up at me then down said in a soft voice,

"Three years, give or take a month… it was the only way to keep the crew together after I killed the previous captain…" silence fell between the both of us before I picked her up and said,

"If that's what it takes to be a captain then I certainly don't want the job." I said trying to ease the tension by making a joke, I'm horrible at jokes it seems.

"It's not funny! Alright these guys will eat you alive if you give them the opportunity! Please you're too nice for this Raddin just…just let me continue and I promise it'll be easier for you on this voyage…" Christina said her head on my chest crying for the second time. I knew I didn't know the girl verily well but I had pegged her for the girl that didn't cry often, I gently hugged her and said, "look…you don't have to do this anymore, these men do respect you on some form of level and you can stand up for yourself. This just has to be the time you do it Christina…" I said trying to think of something that would help her but nothing came to mind as I said softly, "we leave before light, I suggest… you stay with Virani in wherever the captain's quarters are. I'll get the crew to have us sailing… if that's ok, Co-Captain" Christina looked up at me and blinked before taking a deep breath and nodded.

**Y:201 M: Morning Star D: Sundas the 22nd T: 3:45 a.m**

Knocking on all the doors of the ship Raddin screamed with a thundering authority that scared even him, "WAKE UP YOU LOT! TOP DECKS THE LOT OF YOU, NOW!" Fronier, Markul, and Kalsgier from what I heard where already up and about and move there asses up onto the ship deck. The other two orcs however where more slowly and sluggish but got the message pretty fast to go topside. Helena crossed my path as I started to go to the top level myself asking with a very puzzled look,

"Raddin, brother, are we about to leave or are you giving a speech?" Looking back at her I sighed and muttered under my breathe

"I was thinking a little of both…" I left my sister on the stairway there with a puzzled look as I headed up to meet the crew and mostly from what I gather the main 'participants' to the deal Christina had made those years ago.

Slowly pacing back and forth Raddin looked at Markul, Fronier, and Kalsgier then looked my way at Gars'Lurch and Grash'mal. Turning my eyes on the first three rage took over my better judgment as I landed a punch at Fronier's stomach and sneered at him landing on the ground, his brother Kalsgier sitting next to him looking up at me as he asked, "Why in Oblivion did you do that for Raddin?"

"Disciplinary action, the same kind of action I'm going to take against you and markul if you ever do that to Christina again do you understand me!?"

"So what one day and you already think your king of the fucking mountain!?

"No I believe I'm Captain of the ship and three of my crew was raping one of their crew mate! THAT'S WHAT I THINK! Now I don't care what kind of deal you had if I see you touch her Virani, or my sister and you have my word on Talos that you three will be dead while I sip some canis root tea while watching the sun rise or set maybe make a lute out your brother a drum out of you and a flute out of Markul here! Do you understand me!?" Markul had gulped and looked straight ahead not daring to look in my direction Gars and Grash looked at me with a furrowed look but a sort of respect I really hadn't seen in most of these guys. Fronier and Kalsgier looked up at me and then at each other before nodding.

Smiling as I had gotten my point across I lifted Fronier up and then looked at the rest of the crew keeping my smile to hold in place that I was a little demented As I continued on with, "Now that has been settled I want all of you to start releasing the sails lifting anchor do WHATEVER to get this ship off an hour ago, you three" I said pointing to Fronier, Kalsgier, and Markul specifically" have wasted enough of the ships time trying to fuck your crew mate and time is something we can't afford to waste any more time now move it!

**[WHEW! Man I gotta tell yeah this has been a Lonnnnnnnnnnng chapter to write and a lot of time to write it. I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter but I have work, some influence of a social life, and art to work with along with this. I will try and get more chapters out to you guys but at this point it might a little while. Again completely sorry at how late this chapter was.]**


End file.
